My Ball Sunshine
by Saras15
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang dibenci oleh warga Konoha. Tak seorang pun yang menginginkannya kecuali jijinya, Sandaime Hokage. Sedangkan Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang ninja yang dipredikat sebagai 'anak genius', tetapi karena attitude yang buruk, dia menjadi disegani banyak orang. Bagaimana jika Sandaime mempertemukan mereka berdua? Apakah berjalan dengan baik?


**Disclaimer: Semua character Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sandaime Hokage atau dapat kita kenal sebagai Sorutobi Hiruzen merupakan orang yang berkuasa dan terkuat di desa Konoha. Semua orang menghormatinya tetapi walaupun begitu semenjak seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru muncul dikehidupannya semuanya berubah. Anak tersebut bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Para warga dan beberapa ninja menentangnya secara terang-terangan akan keberadaan anak tersebut karena kesalahpahaman yang mengaitkan anak itu dengan monster yang menyerang Konoha dimasa lalu. Ada beberapa kejadian menimpa anak malang itu diluar pengetahuannya hingga Anbu kepercayaannya untuk menjaga Naruto datang ke kantornya menginformasikan bahwa Naruto dibawa kerumah sakit karena luka yang parah pada tubuhnya. Hari demi hari kemarahan warga semakin menjadi-jadi, walaupun tak ditunjukan secara langsung padanya tetapi keberadaan Naruto yang semakin sering dirumah sakit membuatnya resah. Hampir banyak yang ditangkap atas perintahnya, memberikan hukuman yang setimpal dan berharap para warga berhenti menghakimi anak itu, tetapi kebencian mereka lebih besar membuat mereka mengabaikannya dan tetap melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat ini. Pada hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Naruto serta festifal yang selalu mereka adakan untuk merayakan keberhasilan Hokage ke 4 yang telah menaklukkan Kyuubi. Dan disaat-saat seperti inilah orang-orang semakin gila, oleh karena itu dia menyuruh para Anbu untuk mengawasi Naruto lebih ketat dari hari biasanya.

Menatap kearah luar, melihat begitu banyaknya kembang api dengan berbagai warna meletus dilangit menambah keindahan malam. Dan dipikirannya, Sarutobi berharap jika Naruto baik-baik saja saat ini.

 **~Sementara itu~**

Naruto meringkuk bersembunyi didalam lemari pakaian. Kedua tangan kecilnya berada di telinga menekan dengan kuat berharap dapat meredam suara gedoran dan teriakan warga yang marah diluar. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa mereka sangat membencinya, dia tak melakukan apapun pada mereka tetapi mereka memperlakukannya seakan dia adalah seorang penjahat.

"Bukalah pintu ini, Monster!" Teriak salah satu warga mendebrak pintunya kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu berhasil didobrak dengan paksa membuat Naruto berjengit kaget dan secara refleks menjerit keras. Menyadari kesalahannya, dia langsung membangkam mulutnya. Tangannya bergetar dengan mata yang ia pejamkan erat-erat. Isakan tangis keluar dari mulutnya yang sedari tadi coba ia tahan.

'Mereka tidak tahu aku berada disini. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Anbu yang sering diutus oleh jiji berada disini tak jauh.' Naruto terus berkomat-kamit dari dalam hatinya tak menyadari pintu lemari tempat dia bersembunyi terbuka dan sebuah tangan menggapai tangannya.

Membuka matanya saat tiba-tiba dia ditarik keluar dengan paksa. Naruto berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman dari orang asing tersebut.

"Diamlah monster! Atau kau terima akibatnya!" Desis pria itu menariknya agar berhenti memberontak.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepala saat dia dibawa keluar. Tangan besar itu melepaskan dirinya dan mendorong tubuh kecilnya hingga terjungkal ketanah.

"Owie.." Naruto meringis menangkup lututnya yang lecet. Dia menengadah mendapati begitu banyak orang disana, mereka memegang berbagai senjata ditangannya. Seperti pacul, sapu, obor, bahkan pisau dapur mereka bawa untuk memusnahkannya.

"Buat lingkaran besar!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Dengan cepat para warga mengelilinginya membuat lingkaran besar. Dan saat itu juga mimpi buruknya dimulai. Secara bergantian mereka menyakitinya, hingga Naruto yang tak berdaya hanya dapat berteriak kesakitan meminta ampun. Tubuhnya tergeletak ditanah bersimpah darah, bahkan rambut pirangnya tak dapat terlihat lagi.

Hampir satu jam siksaan terjadi yang akhirnya dengan perasaan puas mereka meninggalkan anak malang tersebut. Tak satupun dari mereka merasa bersalah setelahnya, yang ada hanyalah perasaan puas dan bangga karena telah menghabisi monster.

Naruto tetap terdiam tergeletak ditanah. Pandangannya mengabur akibat darah yang menutupi penglihatannya dan nafasnya pun terdengar berat dan berdesir.

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedih bahkan tak percaya yaitu para Anbu yang diutus oleh Sandaime berada disana, menonton semuanya dan tak melakukan apapun. Mereka terlihat menikmatinya bahkan salah satu dari mereka ikut berpatisipasi dalam siksaan tersebut.

Air mata bercampur darah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tak mengerti mengapa mereka sangat membenci dirinya dan memanggilnya dengan 'nama'. Dia tak mengerti betapa puas wajah mereka saat melihat dirinya tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah dan bersimpah darah. Semuanya begitu membencinya dan menginginkan dirinya untuk mati. Kini, dia tak mengetahui siapa teman dan siapa lawan. Keduanya jelas berbeda tetapi untuknya dua kalimat tersebut tak ada artinya lagi.

Satu hal yang dia pikirkan sebelum tak sadarkan diri adalah, Dia tak mempercayai siapapun lagi.

 **~Time skip~**

Naruto terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dari cahaya yang masuk korneanya. Melihat keluar jendela, baru menyadari jika dia telah berada di rumah sakit lagi seperti biasanya. Rasa kesal merasukinya, seharusnya mereka membiarkannya saja disana dan mati secara perlahan. Bukankah itu yang mereka inginkan? Tetapi mengapa membawanya kembali kesini?

Satu jawaban yang dapat dia simpulkan, yaitu rasa suka. Suka melihat dirinya disiksa dan suka melihatnya tak berdaya.

"Naruto.."

Seseorang memanggil dirinya dan suara tersebut dari orang yang dia kenal. Hanya segelintir orang yang dia percaya dan kini setelah apa yang terjadi dengannya dia tidak mengetahui apakah harus tetap mempercayai orang didepannya ini atau tidak.

"Jiji.." Jawabnya dengan suara parau. Matanya menatap kosong kearah Sarutobi berdiri.

Sarutobi menarik kursi untuk didekatkan pada Naruto dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tua dari yang seharusnya. "Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Melayangkan tatapannya seakan berkata menurutmu bagaimana jiji? tetapi Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang diperban. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka begitu membenciku jiji.. Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka ingin sekali melihatku menderita seperti ini. Aku tak pernah melakukan hal apapun kepada mereka, tetap mengapa mereka melihatku seakan aku baru saja membunuh salah satu anggota keluarga mereka!" Air mata jatuh tak terkontrol membasahi kedua tangannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi mana yang harus kupercaya dan tidak."

Sarutobi mengangkat tubuh Naruto, membiarkannya duduk diatas pahanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh kecil Naruto. "Maafkan aku Naruto.. Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku yang menangani ini semua." Ucapnya, mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasa pundak Naruto bergetar.

"Aku tidak butuh orang baru lagi untuk menjagaku Jiji! Mereka menyakitiku! Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.. Biarkan aku bersamamu saja, tolong!" Pinta Naruto mendongak keatas, menatap wajah Sarutobi.

Menggelengkan matanya, Sarutobi mengapus kedua air mata Naruto dan tersenyum sedih. "Dirimu butuh seorang penjaga untuk menjagamu, Naruto. Kamu masih kecil untuk dapat bertahan hidup sendiri dan dengan adanya seorang penjaga dia akan membantumu dalam segala hal. Bukan hanya perlindungan."

"Tetapi tak ada satupun yang menyukai diriku Jiji! Mereka menyakitiku pada akhirnya!!" Naruto berkata dengan nada putus. Dia memegang jubah Sarutobi memohon untuknya untuk tidak bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Sarutobi tersenyum. Dia mengusap pipinya dengan sayang. "Kamu tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mendapatkan orang yang tepat untukmu. Percayalah."

Menaruh tubuh Naruto kembali keatas kasur, Sarutobi berdiri dari kursinya dan mengacak rambutnya. "Tidurlah. Biar aku yang menangani ini semua."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya tak yakin tetapi dia menganggukan kepalanya mengalah. Matanya mengikuti Sarutobi keluar dari ruangannya sampai pintu tertutup pelan dari luar.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Dia yakin kejadian tadi akan terulang lagi dan penyiksaannya tidak akan berhenti.

"Ini adalah mimpi buruk yang harus kutanggung."

XxxXxxXxx

Sarutobi mengambil buku mengenai anak-anak yang berbakat. Dan matanya tertuju pada nama yang tertera pada buku tersebut. Hatake Kakashi. Salah satu murid dari Yondaime Hokage, dia adalah anak dari orang yang terkenal dahulunya dan mereka biasa menyebutnya Taring Putih Konoha, Hatake Sakumo. Kakashi telah menjadi seorang Anbu saat usianya masih terbilang remaja dan sekarang menjadi seorang Jounin. Semua orang begitu takut dengannya karena itu, tak seorang pun yang berani untuk mencari masalah dengannya.

Tetapi karena latar belakang yang buruk membuatnya susah untuk berinteraksi dengan orang dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kuburan, menyapa anggota teamnya yang telah tiada. Sunggub tragis memiliki seorang anak berbakat dengan latar belakang yang menyedihkan.

Oleh karena itu Kakashi adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Naruto. Keduanya butuh pertolongan dan mempertemukan Kakashi dan Naruto akan membantu mereka berdua secara tak sengaja.

"Tikus." Panggilnya dan seorang anbu bertopeng tikus muncul dihadapannya. "Panggil Kakashi kemari. Dan beritahu untuk tepat waktu." Perintahnya. Anbu itu membungkukkan badannya dan menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Sarutobi melihat jam tangannya dan mengambil buku dari rak mejanya. "Kakashi pasti akan datang telat lagi. Lebih baik menunggunya datang dengan membaca buku."

Suara tawa kecil terdengar dari dalam ruangan kerja diselangi dengan perkataan dari Sarutobi.

"Kimiko kau nakal."

XxxXxxXxx

Akhirnya setelah menunggu lebih dari dua jam Sarutobi dapat merasakan chakra Kakashi dari kejauhan. Dia menaruh kembali bukunya tepat saat Kakashi muncul.

"Sandaime-sama maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, dijalan aku bertemu seorang nenek-nenek dan dia.."

Sarutobi mengibaskan tangannya keudara, matanya terlihat jengkel. "Aku tak butuh alasan bodohmu itu lagi, Kakashi."

Kakashi menutup matanya membentuknya menjadi seperti bulan sabit terbalik. Ini adalah ciri khasnya setiap kali tersenyum. "Ada apa memanggilku, Sandaime-sama? Ada misi yang harus kulakukan?" Dia bertanya.

Mengibaskan tangannya lagi dan Sarutobi memberikan selembaran kertas kepada Kakashi. "Ada misi khusus untukmu Kakashi. Dan misi ini adalah jauh berbeda dari misi yang biasa kau terima. Aku ingin dirimu mengadopsi seorang anak." Ucapnya mantap.

"A-apa?! Aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu Sandaime-sama! Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk itu, cobalah untuk memberikannya kepada orang lain selain diriku!" Tolak Kakashi, memberikan kertasnya lagi kepada Sarutobi.

"Tentu kau bisa Kakashi. Hanya dirimu yang bisa menolongnya dan dia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan."

Kakashi memijat hidungnya. Menghela nafas panjang. "Siapa yang ingin kuadopsi Sandaime-sama?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Jawab Sarutobi, melihat reaksi Kakashi. Bagus. Tak terlihat wajah kebencian tersirat di wajahnya, tetapi hanyalah rasa shock. Dia tahu Kakashi adalah orang yang tepat untuk Naruto. "Kemarin adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 6 tahun dan dia mengalami pengalaman yang buruk. Para warga dan anbu yang kuutus untuk menjaganya telah menyakitinya. Dan saat aku berada disana Naruto telah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darahnya sendiri. Jika saja aku tidak melihat dadanya yang bergerak pelan naik-turun, aku sudah mengira Naruto telah mati." Jelasnya, matanya menjadi gelap saat membayangi kejadian kemarin malam.

Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam membayangkan anak dari senseinya diperlakukan buruk oleh semua orang. Dia tidak membencinya seperti orang-orang, tetapi dia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya karena wajah dari sensei dan anaknya begitu mirip. Memorinya akan kematian senseinya dan kedua anggota teamnya terus menghantuinya setiap saat. Dia tidak mengetahui jika keberadaan Naruto akan membuat keadaan menjadi baik.

"Sekarang anak itu berada dimana?"

"Naruto berada di rumah sakit untuk menjalankan perawatan dan besok sepertinya telah diperbolehkannya untuk pulang. Apa kau menerima untuk menjadi guardiannya, Kakashi?" Sarutobi menyodorkan kertasnya kembali kearah Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah keadaan diantara kami berdua akan lebih baik. Tetapi demi sensei.." Kakashi menerima kertasnya dan memberi tanda tangannya diatas kertas tersebut. "Jika keadaannya malah memburuk aku akan memberikannya lagi padamu." Ucapnya. Menaruh kertas adopsi itu dimeja.

Sarutobi tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja, Kakashi. Hanya saja untuk saat ini, Naruto tidak mempercayai semua orang kecuali diriku, jadi cobalah untuk membuatnya nyaman denganmu sampai dia menerima kehadiranmu."

"Lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan, bukankah begitu?"

"Kau seorang anak genius karena ada alasannya. Jadi gunakanlah kegeniusanmu untuk membuatnya percaya denganmu."

"Tidak membantu sama sekali.." Gumam Kakashi. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk mengambil buku icha-ichanya. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi Sandaime-sama?"

"Datanglah kesini tepat pada pukul 9 pagi Kakashi. Jangan telat." Peringat Sarutobi. "Aku sungguh-sungguh Kakashi."

Kakashi memberikan senyuman matanya dan memberi salut. "Sampai jumpa nanti Sandaime-sama." Dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Sarutobi menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada berkas-berkas yang semakin banyak.

"Apa berkas-berkas ini beranak setiap detiknya?!"

~Keesokan harinya~

Naruto tersentak bangun dengan keringat membasahi badannya. Tangannya tak dapat berhenti bergetar. Mimpi itu datang lagi dan kali ini lebih buruk dan menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Tak satupun yang membantunya bahkan jiji pun ikut membantu mereka untuk memusnahkannya. Dia dapat teringat seringai wajah jiji yang diperlihatkan untuknya. Dia terpaku ditempat, tak dapat melakukan apapun selain melihat wajah menyeramkan mereka.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya dan mendesah gemetar. Itulah mengapa dia sangat membenci tidur. Setiap kali dia memejamkan mata mimpi-mimpi tersebut kembali muncul dan menghantuinya. Dia tak pernah dapat tidur nyenyak selama hidupnya dan ingin sekali mengalami mimpi indah walau hanya sekali saja.

Suster yang selalu merawatnya setiap kali dia di rumah sakit masuk kedalam ruangan. Tangannya membawa papan jalan dengan kertas untuk menulis kondisinya. "Naruto, Sandaime-sama ingin bertemu denganmu dikantornya." Suster itu memberi tahu.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas keluar menuju kantor Sandaime berada. Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling ingin dia hindari, dia tak menyukainya karena tempat tersebut memiliki bau yang aneh dan terlalu bersih. Dokter dan susternya pun tak ada yang menyukainya, bahkan mereka pernah menyuntikannya sesuatu yang membuatnya panas tinggi dan hampir merenggut nyawanya. Terlalu banyak alasan mengapa dia sangat membenci rumah sakit.

Naruto mengetuk pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Dia mencondongkan kepalanya kedalam, memastikan hanya ada jijinya disana sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Jiji.." Panggil Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Sarutobi menatapnya dari balik kaca mata dan tersenyum lembut. Tangannya menepuk pahanya, memintanya untuk mendekat. "Kemarilah Naruto."

Dengan ragu Naruto mendekati Sarutobi, memanjatnya naik keatas dan duduk dipahanya. Sebuah tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya membuatnya tegang seketika. Tangan keriput Sarutobi menangkup tangan kecilnya dan mengelusnya secara perlahan. Memberi tahu jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Karena terlalu lelah, akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan membiarkan merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersender pada Sarutobi. Tangan jijinya tidak berhenti mengelus tangannya membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Tumben sekali kau diam saja Naru-chan. Ingin menceritakannya denganku?" Tanya Sarutobi. Dia menatap kebawah melihat tangan Naruto bergerak, jadi dia membalikkan telapak tangannya dan melihat tangan Naruto mulai memainkan tangan keriputnya. "Apakah mimpi itu lagi? Kau ingin menceritakan tentang mimpinya padaku Naru-chan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kencang dan menundukkan wajahnya. Menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan pandangannya menjadi mengabur. Dia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada orang lain, tetapi tenggorokannya seperti tercekat setiap kali ingin mengucapkannya.

"Naru-chan.. Tidak apa-apa jika ingin mengeluarkannya daripada harus membenamkannya seperti ini." Ucap Sarutobi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, keras kepala. Menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. "Menangis tidak akan membantuku melupakan itu semua." Jawabnya dengan pelan. "Menangis hanya akan membuat 'mereka' menjadi lebih senang."

"Oh Naruto.." Sarutobi tak pernah merasa putus asa seperti ini. Anak seumuran Naruto seharusnya berada dimasa dimana mereka bermain di taman dengan anak sebayanya tanpa harus takut ada yang menerornya. Seharusnya mereka takut karena saat pengasuhnya ataupun orangtuanya tak menjemputnya lebih awal dari yang seharusnya, ataupun tak sengaja merusak barang mereka. Tetapi tidak untuk Naruto, setiap hari dia harus ditakutkan jika saja ada orang masuk membawa senjata ditangannya dan membunuhnya seakan dirinya adalah missing nin.

Sarutobi dapat merasakan chakra yang familiar dan dia melihat jam tangannya. "Dia telat 2 jam lagi." Gerutunya.

Naruto yang mendengar jijinya langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Dia langsung mengambil jubah Sarutobi dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya disana, tangannya menggenggam erat jijinya.

Sarutobi berusaha untuk membuka jubahnya tetapi Naruto dengan keras kepalanya mencengkram kuat jubah tersebut dan menangkup tangannya agar diam ditempat. "Naruto.." Ucapnya tegas, melepaskan sedigit chakranya hanya untuk menakutinya.

"lie! (Tidak)"

Akhirnya Kakashi muncul sambil memegang buku icha-icha ditangannya. Dia memberi hormat dengan mengangkat tangannya satu dan berkata. "Yo."

"Maaf aku telat Hokage-sama.. Tadi melihat kucing hitam jadi aku harus mengambil jalur.."

Sarutobi hanya menatapnya dengan bosan membuatnya menarik kata-katanya dan tertawa canggung. Dia meletakkan bukunya didalam kantong sakunya dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Maa.. Dimana anak itu Sandaime-sama?"

Sarutobi menatap kebawah kearah gumpalan besar yang tertutup oleh jubahnya. Dia dapat merasakan Naruto menjadi tegang saat Kakashi menyebutnya.

"Maa.. Aku kira dirimu sedang menyembunyikan buku-bukumu Hokage-sama." Ucap Kakashi yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam darinya.

Kakashi mendekati Sandaime dan untuk melihat lebih dekat pada gumpalan itu. Dia menatap kearah Sarutobi yang hanya memberikan endikan bahunya putus asa.

"Aku tak sengaja memberitahunya jika dirimu akan datang dan dia langsung melakukan hal ini, mungkin agar dirinya menjadi tak kasat mata." Sarutobi berkata.

Kakashi berdeham dia mencengkram jubahnya, alhasil ketegangan pada anak itu langsung menjalar kearahnya dan Sandaime. Dia mencoba merenggut jubahnya yang langsung dilawan balik oleh anak dibalik jubah. Tak disangka jika anak ini memiliki kekuatan yang dapat dibilang 'menakjubkan' karena dapat melawan balik dirinya.

Sarutobi membantunya menarik jubah tersebut. Dan yang akhirnya berhasil mereka lakukan. Naruto terlihat kaget, tangannya langsung mencengkram tangan Sarutobi dan merosotkan tubuhnya agar terlihat lebih kecil.

Orang didepannya ini.. Naruto tidak menyukainya. Dia memiliki style yang aneh. Seluruh wajahnya tertutup oleh masker dan hanya terlihat mata kanannya saja. Sedangkan mata kirinya tertutup oleh hitae-ate yang disengaja dibuat miring. Rambutnya pun terlihat aneh. Jiji ingin orang menakutkan ini untuk menjadi guardiannya?!

"Naruto kenalkan, ini adalah Hatake Kakashi, dia yang akan merawatmu dan menjagamu sekarang." Sarutobi berkata dengan lembut sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan kecilnya dari tangannya.

Kakashi dapat melihat wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi. Ketakutannya dapat jelas terlihat seakan hari ini adalah hari eksekusinya. Rasa marah dan geram menggrogotinya, ingin sekali dia pergi dari sini dan membantai semua orang yang telah menyakiti anak ini.

"Naruto, percayalah. Dia tak akan menyakitimu." Sarutobi mencoba untuk meyakinkannya. Tangannya dengan susah payah untuk melepaskan cengkraman Naruto.

Dengan keras kepala Naruto menggeleng kepalanya, menoleh kearah Sarutobi dengan wajah memelasnya, memohon untuk tetap disini.

Sarutobi menghela nafas, dia melihat kearah Kakashi dan mengangguk pelan. Memberitahunya untuk mengambil Naruto dengan paksa. Jika tak ada salah satunya yang mengambil keputusan, mereka akan terus berada disini untuk waktu yang lama, sementara berkas-berkas yang harus diselesaikannya belum selesai dan semakin bertambah setiap detiknya!

Kakashi mendekat membuat tubuh Naruto semakin menegang. Badannya gemetar saat melihat tangan Kakashi terjulur kearahnya. Tangan itu melingkar dipinggangnya dan tanpa terburu-buru mencoba mengangkatnya dari pegangan erat Naruto pada Sarutobi.

Naruto mengeluarkan suara rengekan kecil saat dia terangkat oleh orang menakutkan ini. Dia membalikkan badan dan langsung menarik topi yang dikenakan oleh Sarutobi, membuatnya terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Naruto berikan topiku lagi." Sarutobi berkata dengan tegas.

Naruto menyodorkan topinya sedikit kearah Sarutobi. Tangannya tak dapat berhenti gemetar dengan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat jijinya berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia mencoba memancing jiji untuk mendekatinya saat sebuah tangan yang bukan milik jiji mengambil topi tersebut dengan cepat sebelum dapat dia bereaksi dan memberikannya kembali.

"Kakashi jaga dia baik-baik." Sarutobi berkata menatap sedih kearah Naruto, yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan merasa telah dikhianati.

"Jiji!" Teriak Naruto, tangan kecilnya menggapai kearah Sarutobi sebelum dirinya dan orang menakutkan ini menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Sarutobi memijat hidungnya dan menangkup wajahnya. "Naru-chan pasti membenciku saat ini!"

XxxXxxXxx

Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat untuk berbelanja. Dan tempat pertama yang akan dia kunjungi adalah toko baju dan perlengkapan untuk anak. Dia memasuki toko yang sering dia kunjungi saat masih kecil bersama ayahnya dulu. Toko ini menyediakan semua perlengkapan untuk anak-anak.

"Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sapa sang penjual dengan ramah saat melihatnya.

"Aku sedang mencari pakaian untuk anak berusia enam tahun, ada?" Tanya Kakashi sopan.

"Tentu. Lewat sini." Pemiliknya mengantarnya ketempat khusus anak dibawah 7 tahun. Dia mengambil beberapa sample kepada Kakashi dan menaruhnya diatas meja panjang. "Masih banyak diantara jajaran baju untuk anak usia balita jadi anda bisa melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu. Panggil saya jika anda memerlukan saya."

Kakashi mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Pemilik itu tersenyum dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, sepertinya dia masih belum mengetahui anak yang dia gendong adalah anak yang mereka benci. Dan semoga akan terus seperti ini, dia tidak ingin emosinya akan berujung menyakiti pemilik toko dan menakuti Naruto.

Memulai memilih pakaian yang pas untuk Naruto cukup sulit untuknya. Dia belum pernah mempunyai anak maupun mengurus seorang anak kecil sebelumnya, jadi hal ini menguras tenaganya cukup banyak. Akhirnya melihat-lihat selama satu jam dia mendapatkan baju yang pas. Dia mengambil semuanya dan membawanya keruang ganti.

Kakashi melihat diri Naruto dan tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa menggemaskan dirinya saat ini. Naruto memakai kaos putih polos dengan celana cargo berwarna hitam, jaket berwarna orange ditambah memiliki telinga di penutup kepalanya membuat Naruto terlihat seperti bayi rubah. Ditambah dengan tanda seperti kumis dipinya menambah kegemasan darinya. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana orang-orang begitu membencinya.

Membiarkan penutup kepalanya terpasang untuk menyembunyikan wajah Naruto. Kakashi berjalan kembali ke kasir.

"Boleh langsung dipakaikan kepadanya?"

"Tentu saja tuan! Total semuanya menjadi 250.000."

Kakashi mengeluarkan secarik uang kertas 200 dan 50 ribu dari dalam dompetnya dan diberikannya kepadanya.

"Ada yang ingin diperlukan lagi?" Tanya sang pemilik sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kakashi terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat, melihat perlengkapan anak yang dijajar diatas rak-rak. Karena tak mengerti dengan hal yang seperti ini akhirnya dia menyerah dan bertanya. "Apa yang diperlukan untuk anak usia 6 tahun?"

Pemiliknya tersenyum dan langsung mengambil semua peralatan dan perlengkapan dari rak. Tangan lihainya mengambil barang yang diperlukan sebelum menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Untuk anak usia 6 tahun, dia sudah dapat memakan makanan padat seperti nasi, ikan, dan lain-lain. Tetapi cobalah memberi sayur-sayuran didalamnya, jika dia tidak menyukai sayuran cobalah berimajinasi untuk membuatnya. Beri susu yang ber-formula tinggi untuk menambah perkembangan anak. Pada usia 6 tahun motorik anak harus dilakukan, jadi cobalah untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk menambah motoriknya." Jelas sang pemilik. Menyodorkan berbagai macam jenis mainan dan makanan untuknya.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Ucapnya.

Pemilik toko itu memasuki barang-barangnya kedalam kantong kresek dn diberikannya kepada Kakashi setelah dia memberikannya uang. "Dengan senang hati dan sampai jumpa kembali." membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah.

Karena masih ada waktu Kakashi memutuskan untuk berbelanja dan membeli beberapa buah.

Akhirnya berjam-jam berada diluar membeli semua perlengkapan. Mereka muncul didepan sebuah apartemen. Kakashi mengubah posisi Naruto agar dapat mengambil kunci di saku celananya. Dia memasukkan kuncinya dilubang pintu dan memutarnya hingga terdengar suara 'ceklek'. Mengatur posisi Narutonya lagi, Kakashi memasuki apartemennya dan membiarkannya tertutup sendiri.

Semenjak mereka meninggalkan ruang kerja Sandaime hingga sekarang, Naruto tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya terdiam di gendongannya, badannya masih terasa kaku dan tegang.

Kakashi meletakkan Naruto diatas kasur dan melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Mungkin dia lapar?

Matanya melirik kearah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Masih terlalu pagi untuk makan malam dan sudah lewat untuk makan siang.

'Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus apa.' Kakashi menampar wajahnya pelan dan menghela nafas panjang. 'Naruto tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bukankah Sandaime-sama bilang padaku jika dia termasuk anak yang cerewet?' Pikirnya, mengamati Naruto yang terus menyibukkan dirinya dengan memainkan jaketnya.

Seakan mendapat hidayah, Kakashi baru ingat jika Naruto belum mandi sejak dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia mengangkat tubuh lemas Naruto dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi, ketegangan muncul pada sosok kecil disebelahnya saat mereka berada didalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin memandikanmu." Kakashi berkata mencoba untuk menenangi wajah takut Naruto.

Dia memutar keran air hingga mengucur kedalam bak mandi. Selagi menunggu airnya penuh, Kakashi menanggalkan semua pakaian Naruto kecuali boxernya dan menggantung semua pakaiannya dekat pintu.

Membiarkan airnya mengalir Kakashi dengan hati-hati mengguyur tubuh kecil Naruto, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal. Setelah itu dia mengambil shampoo dan di aplikasikannya kerambut pirang Naruto, menggosoknya pelan sebelum dilanjutkan dengan menyabun seluruh badan Naruto. Dari telinga, leher, badan hingga kaki yang setelahnya diguyur kembali dengan air dingin.

Setelah selesai, Kakashi mengambil handuk dan langsung mengeringkan tubuh. Mengangkatnya lagi, dia tidak lupa mengambil bajunya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Menurunkan Naruto dilantai, Kakashi segera membuka lemari pakainnya untuk mencari boxer yang pas untuknya. "Ini. ganti boxer basahmu dengan yang kering dan paka kaos tadi." Ucapnya, menyodorkan boxer berwarna abu-abu kepada Naruto.

Mengangguk pelan Naruto mengambil boxer tersebut dan segera pergi masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakainnya.

Sementara itu Kakashi mulai membuat makan malam untuknya dan Naruto. Dia membuat yakisoba dan memanaskan nasi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Kakashi teralihkan dari kerjaannya. Dia melihat Naruto berdiri didepan pintu, terlihat gugup dengan kepalanya menunduk kebawah sambil memegang boxer basah.

"Taruh baju kotornya didalam keranjang dan duduk tempat makan, Naruto. Sebentar lagi makanan sudah jadi." Kakashi berkata.

Naruto menuruti perintahnya. Dia menaruh boxernya kedalam keranjang dan segera jalan menuju tempat makan dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Mata birunya menatap punggung guardian barunya dan merasa tak yakin. Dia terlihat baik padanya tetapi Naruto tidak tahu jika ini hanyalah sebuah akting atau tidak. Dan itu membuatnya gugup. Terlalu terikat dengan seseorang yang akhirnya berbalik menyerangnya hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati dan depresi setelahnya. Oleh karena itu dia tidak suka terlalu dekat dengan orang lain kecuali jijinya.

"-ruto!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat kearah Kakashi.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kakashi menaruh makanannya diatas meja dan mendudukannya dikursi yang bersebrangan dengan Naruto. "Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali tetapi kau hanya menatap kosong kearah tembok." Kakashi berkata, matanya sekilas terlihat khawatir sebelum kembali normal.

Tak mendapat sesuatu yang Kakashi inginkan, dia mencoba memancingnya lagi berharap Naruto untuk berbicara. "Kau ingin menceritakannya denganku?"

Dan Kakashi tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya saat Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun seperti yang dia harapkan.

"Lupakan." Kakashi mengibas tangannya malas. Menghela nafas dengan kecewa. "Makanlah makanannya."

Dan, mereka pun memakan makanannya dalam diam.

 **~Time Skip~**

5 bulan sudah berlalu dimana Naruto berada di kehidupannya dan dapat dia dapat mengatakan hidupnya sungguh berwarna? Dia belum pernah dalam sekali hidupnya mendapatkan seseorang yang berharga untuknya sampai Naruto datang kedalam kehidupannya yang suram.

Naruto anak yang pendiam dan pemalu saat berurusan dengan orang baru dan dapat disayangkan hingga saat ini dia belum pernah berkata apapun. Kakashi mencoba segala hal untuk memicunya berbicara ataupun mengeluarkan suaranya. Tetapi semuanya tak berhasil dan itu membuatnya sangat frustasi. Terakhir kali mendengar dirinya berbicara saat dia berada dengan Sarutobi! Dia bahkan sudah melupakan seperti apa suara Naruto!

Kakashi memandang wajah terlelap Naruto. Dia menyukai menatap Naruto tertidur seperti ini, begitu tenang dan nyaman. Tangannya tanpa sadar memainkan rambut pirang Naruto sebelum menariknya mendekati badannya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kecil Naruto dan meletakkan dagunya dikepalanya. Mendengarkan nafasnya yang lembut.

Kakashi terbangun saat mendengar jamnya berbunyi. Dia mendongat melihat jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 siang. Uh-oh, dia lupa hari ini adalah tes untuk team geninnya yang baru. Seharusnya dia datang pada pukul 8 pagi.. Haruskah dia segera pergi? Nah.. Mereka bisa menunggunya beberapa jam lagi.

Kakashi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengguncang tubuh Naruto pelan.

"Naru-chan bangunlah.. Aku harus pergi menemui team geninku." Ucapnya lembut. Dia sudah terbiasa memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan -chan dan itu memang cocok untuknya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan menguap lebar. Meregangkan badannya sekilas sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mendapati Kakashi tengah menegakkan kopinya.

"Selamat pagi Naru-chan." Sapa Kakashi saat melihat kedatangan Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan. Dia menaruh omelette dan susu putih diatas meja. "Gosok gigimu terlebih dahulu dan bergabung denganku disini."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan bergegas masuk kekamar mandi dan menyikat giginya. Setelah itu, dia membasuh mukanya beberapa kali sebelum mengeringkannya dengan handuk kering miliknya

Tak lebih dari 2 menit, Naruto bergegas kembil menuju tempat makan dan mendudukannya diatas kursi.

Kakashi meletakkan korannya dimeja dan mulai meminum kembali kopinya. Tak mempedulikan jika wajahnya terekspos. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang tslah melihat wajah aslinya selain ayahnya.

"Sekarang aku harus mengetes genin baruku jadi kemungkinan aku akan pulang sore hari, kau bisa mengatasinya?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto menghentikan makannya sekilas untuk memberikan anggukan cepat. Dia sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendirian disini, jadi mendengar perkataan itu dari guardiannya dia biasa saja.

Kakashi berdeham, matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 10.30. Menghabiskan kopinya, Kakashi beranjak dari kursinya dan mengacak rambut Naruto sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Naruto menyudahi makannya, memutuskan untuk membuang sisanya kedalam tong sampah. Dia menegukkan susunya hingga tandas dan menaruh semua bekas makanannya di wastafel. Setelah itu dia mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung dikamar dan bergegas keluar rumah. Dia tidak menyukai berdiam diri dirumah saat sendirian.

Naruto berjalan menuju taman yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap kali dia merasa bosan. Kepalanya tetap menunduk kebawah saat melewati para warga yang tengah berlalu-lalang dan berharap tak satupun dari mereka yang mengenalinya. Jalannya dipercepat saat dirinya hampir sampai ditujuan.

Tak seorang pun yang berada ditaman siang ini seperti prediksinya. Biasanya anak-anak bermunculan dan bermain ditaman ini saat sore hari, sekitar pukul 4 dan 5 sore. Kadang dia suka iri saat melihat anak-anak lain bermain bersama sementara dirinya hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Para orang tua tidak mengizinkan anak-anaknya untuk bermain dengannya dan mengatakan jika dia bukanlah seorang manusia melainkan moster. Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh mereka, tentu saja dia adalah manusia! Hanya karena tanda dipipinya yang mirip kumis bukan berarti dia adalah monster!

Benar kan?

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan memikirkan perkataan para warga tentang dirinya. Setiap waktu dia semakin tidak yakin akan dirinya.. Apakah benar jika dia adalah monster yang telah menghancurkan konoha dan membunuh Yondaime hokage seperti yang dikatakan oleh mereka atau dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil?

Semenjak Naruto bertemu dengan Kakashi, dia tak pernah takut lagi untuk pergi keluar dan berkunjung ke beberapa toko bersama dengannya. Dia selalu melindunginya setiap kali ada yang mencoba menyakitinya. Bahkan Kakashi hampir pernah membunuh salah satu warga saat tertangkap basah hampir menusukku dengan pisau jika saja Anbu tidak melerai mereka. Dan, disitu baru pertama kali dia melihat betapa marahnya Kakashi.

Walaupun Naruto tidak menyukai para warga, dia merasa lega Kakashi tak sempat membunuh orang itu. Mau bagaimana pun itu adalah sifatnya, dia tak pernah membenci seseorang begitu besarnya walau mereka mencoba membunuhnya. Kadang dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu.

Pikirannya terganggu saat melihat ada seorang anak seumuran dirinya mengunjungi taman bersamaan dengan orang tuanya. Anak itu menunjuk kearahnya membuat orang tua dari anak tersebut melihat kearah dimana anak itu tunjuk.

Ekspresi mereka yang terlihat bingung berubah menjadi marah membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Dia melihat ayah dari anak itu membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga anaknya membuatnya mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan taman.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari melarikan diri. Nafas berburu, dia tak berani menengok kebelakang karena tahu jika mereka berada dibelakangnya. Kaki kecilnya dia paksa untuk berlari dengan cepat, menabrak beberapa warga yang tak sengaja berada didepannya. Dia dapat mendengar orang itu memberitahu warga lain jika dia adalah Naruto dan secara berbondong-bondong mereka ikut mengejarnya.

'Dikit lagi! Ayolah Naruto kau bisa!' Semangatnya dalam hati. Dia sudah dapat melihat apartemen Kakashi dan dirinya tinggal, tetapi kaki kecilnya tak dapat bekerja sama. Karena kelelahan kaki kirinya tak sengaja mengenai kaki sebelahnya membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh ketanah.

Memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat kebelakang Naruto langsung menyesali dirinya karena melakukan hal itu. Lebih dari 10 warga berlari mendekati dirinya sambil meneriakinya. Rasa takut menggrogotinya, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan berlari. Giginya bergeletuk saling beradu saat dia kembali berlari, matanya membelalak takut, jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan mau meledak. Saat berada tepat di depan pintu apartemen, dia langsung membuka pintu dan menutupnya dari dalam. Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba untuk mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Naruto berjengit saat pintunya tergedor keras dari arah luar. Dia memundurkan badannya hingga menubruk tembok dan tubuhnya meluncur kebawah. Tangan kecilnya menutup kedua telinganya dengan kuat, tak menyadari air matanya mengalir deras jatuh kelantai.

"Pergilah! Aku mohon!"

"PERGILAH!" Naruto berteriak keras memohon pada mereka.

XxxXxxXxx

'Hari ini adalah hari yang sungguh melelahkan. Pada akhirnya ini adalah ke 3 kalinya aku menolak mereka.' Pikir Kakashi. Entah ada apa dipikiran Sandaime tetap memberikannya tugas untuk mengambil genin dan menjadikan mereka muridnya setelah sudah 2 kali dia tolak.

Sebelum pulang, dia menyempatkan diri mengunjungi toko kelontong untuk membeli beberapa makanan.

Muncul didepan pintu apartemen. Kakashi mencari kunci apartemennya hampir 1 menit dan baru menyadari jika meninggalkannya didalam. Mengutuk dirinya atas kebodohannya sendiri, dia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dan tak bisa.

"Naruto? Ini aku Kakashi. Bukalah." Kakashi mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan tak ada jawaban. "Naruto?! Ini aku Kakashi!" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Dia hampir mendobrak pintunya sebelum akal sehat mengurungkan niatnya.

'Mungkinkah dia tertidur?'

Dia memutuskan untuk masuk lewat jendela kamar dan berharap tidak tertutup. Saat mendapati jendela kamar tidak terkunci, dia membukanya secara perlahan dan melompat turun kedalam dengan anggun. Naruto tak berada dikamarnya seperti yang dia kira dan berfikir kemungkinan dia berada luar?

Kakashi menanggalkan rompi jounin dan maskernya, dan segera beranjak ke ruang makan untuk menaruh semua belanjaannya sebelum pergi mencari Naruto.

Dan.. Dan dia tak menyangka mendapati Naruto tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri. Meninggalkan belanjaannya dilantai, Kakashi bergegas mendekati tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto.

Berlutut dihadapan Naruto, Kakashi mengangkat tubuhnya secara hati-hati dan segera meletakkannya diatas kasur.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur dan dengan pelan Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. "Naruto, bangunlah."

Suara erangan keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Kakashi berhenti menepuknya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir. Tangan besarnya mencoba mengelus pipinya dan menanyakan jika dia baik-baik saja saat tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak bangun dan menjauhkan badannya dari Kakashi.

Kakashi melihat mata Naruto tak fokus dan badannya gemetar hebat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya tetapi tindakan tadi membuatnya kaget dan khawatir. Kakashi belum pernah melihat betapa takutnya dan putus asanya Naruto.

"Naruto, Ini aku Kakashi! Sadarlah!"Kakashi menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan mencoba untuk kabur. Tetapi Kakashi tidak membiarkannya terjadi, dia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Dia belum pernah merasa takut seperti ini.

"Naruto tenanglah ini aku! Aku disini.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini." Kakashi terus mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut berulang kali mencoba menenangkan wajah ketakutan Naruto. Dia memejamkan matanya, tangannya tak berhenti mengusap punggung Naruto.

Berangsur-angsur Naruto mulai menunjukkan ketenangannya, dia berhenti gemetar dan nafasnya kembali normal.

Kakashi mendongak kebawah, tangannya menyapu poni Naruto untuk melihat wajahnya dan mengusap pipinya. "Ingin memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto?" Tanyanya lembut.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng kepalanya.

Kakashi tahu jawabannya selalu sama dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Dia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto erat dan mendorongnya sedikit, memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Kumohon Naruto. Katakanlah sesuatu! Apapun.. Bicaralah denganku Naruto!" Pinta Kakashi dengan putus asa. "Kumohon! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu berbicara?!"

Naruto hanya menatapnya sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan memohon Kakashi. Dia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepadanya, tetapi membayangkan kejadian tadi membuat nyalinya menciut dan memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakannya. Dia pun tidak ingin melihat kejadian saat dulu lagi dimana Kakashi hampir membunuh mereka.

Naruto menatap kosong kearah tembok saat kepalanya bersandar kembali pada dada bidang Kakashi. Satu kata yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah..

'Maafkan aku, tou-san.'

~Skip time~

3 bulan sudah berlalu dan Naruto merasa Kakashi menjadi jarang pulang kerumah. Setiap kalinya dia pulang, Naruto dapat mencium bau alkohol dimulutnya dan jatuh tertidur dikasur. Kadang, Naruto mendapati Kakashi membawa seorang perempuan kedalam rumah mereka yang keesokan harinya perempuan itu menghilang.

Naruto yang baru 6 tahun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tidak menyukai Kakashi yang ini.. Dia ingin Kakashi yang lama kembali. Dan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah..

'Apa ini semua kesalahanku? Apa aku telah kehilangan tou-san yang lama untuk selamanya?'

 **~Skip time~**

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kakashi. Dan Naruto ingin membelikan sesuatu untuknya.

"Naruto. Aku tinggalkan dirimu disini untuk menjalankan misi jadi jaga diri baik-baik, ne." Kakashi berkata tanpa memalingkan mukanya.

Naruto mengangguk kepalanya dan dia tidak yakin jika Kakashi melihatnya. Jadi dia hanya menatap Kakashi yang tengah memasukkan senjatanya (Naruto tidak tahu nama-namanya) kedalam scroll sebelum memakai rompi hijaunya.

"Aku akan kembali nanti malam. Jadi buat saja makan untukmu sendiri." Ucapnya dan kali ini melirik kearahnya memastikan jika Naruto mendengarkan, jadi Naruto mengangguk cepat tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Kakashi mengangkat tangannya sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Melihat dia tinggal sendiri, Naruto cepat-cepat menuju celengannya yang dia simpan dibawah kolong kasur. Dia mengangkat celengan ayamnya dan menjatuhkannya hingga terbelah dua. Beberapa lembar uang kertas dan koin terlihat saat dia melakukannya. Naruto sudah mengumpulkan uangnya dari hasil pemberian jijinya dan es yang dia jual secara diam-diam kepada anak kecil.

Naruto meraup semua uang yang ada disitu dan dimasukkannya kedalam toples kecil. Setelsh itu dia memakai jaketnya dan mengambil tas untuk memasukkan toples tersebut.

Kali ini, dia sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk tak dikenal oleh orang lain. Yaitu tentu saja dengan bantuan wig dan make up. Naruto memakai wig berwarna hitam dan menyembunyikan tanda dipipinya dengan bedak. Dan tada! Nanashi (Nama samaran Naruto) muncul!

Memastikan semuanya ok, Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan tidak lupa menguncinya dari luar.

Naruto berjalan-jalan melihat toko-toko yang cocok dibeli untuk ulang tahun ayahnya hingga akhirnya dia melihat toko yang berjualan berbagai macam topeng dengan bentuk-bentuk hewan yang berbeda-beda.

Naruto pernah lihat ayahnya menyimpan topeng yang seperti di toko itu dengan keadaan yang sudah patah. Jadi mungkin membelikannya topeng baru adalah hal bagus.

Dengan sumringah, Naruto berlari mendekati toko tersebut dan mulai mencari topeng yang bagus untuk Kakashi.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kubantu, anak muda?" Pemilik toko itu dengan ramah menyambutnya. Oh! Berarti penyamarannya sempurna!

Naruto memberikan senyumannya dan kembali memilih topeng yang pas. Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkannya. Topeng itu berwarna putih dengan garis-garis berwarna merah dan itu terlihat seperti seekor rubah.

Baiklah, dia akan mengambil yang ini!

"Jadi 45.000." Ucap sang pemilik tokonya.

Dengan gugup Naruto mengambil kalengnya didalam tas dan membuka kaleng tersebut untuk mengambil uang 50.000 an. Dia menyodorkan uang itu kepada penjualnya.

"Kembaliannya jadi 5.000. Terima kasih dan selamat datang kembali." Naruto mengambil kembaliannya dari tangan si pemilik toko dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam sebelum berlari meninggalkan toko tersebut.

'Melakukan hal ini membuatku gugup.' Pikirnya, mengelap keringat dengan lengan bajunya. 'Yosh! Saatnya pulang!'

XxxXxxXxx

Naruto merapihkan seluruh ruangan dengan gesit. Sebentar lagi Kakashi pulang dan dia belum membuat apa-apa untuk mereka makan!

Setelah selesai membersihkan rumahnya, Naruto cepat-cepat mandi dan membersihkan badannya. Dia tidak ingin di ulang tahun ayahnya badannya bau akibat tidak mandi, bukan? Mau makan pum akan terasa tidak enak.

Sehabis mandi Naruto mulai membuat makanan yang dia lihat di resep pemberian dari jiji. Secara hati-hati, Naruto mengikuti intruksi dari resep tersebut. Dia tidak ingin hasilnya menjadi gagal dan hasilnya tak sesuai seperti yang dia harapkan.

Hampir satu jam dia bergulat dengan alat-alat dapur dan akhirnya selesai! Dia membuat bola-bola ayam, yakisoba dan nasi. Walaupun terlihat sederhana tetapi Naruto bangga dengan hasilnya.

Melirik kearah jarum jam, Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya. Dia bergegas mengganti baju yang lebih bagus dan tak lupa membawa kado hadiah untuk ayahnya.

Kembali keruang makan. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan menaruh topengnya disebelahnya. Menunggu kehadiran Kakashi.

1 jam..

2 jam..

3 jam..

4 jam berlalu tetapi Kakashi tak kunjung datang juga sementara jarum jam sudah di angka 11 malam. Kakashi tidak pernah pulang lebih malam dari ini dan itu membuatnya khawatir dan sedih.

'Mungkinkah Kakashi memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan orang lain?' Pikir Naruto melihat sedih kearah makanannya yang dia buat. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Naruto membuang semua makanan yang dia buat ke tong sampah dan membereskan kekacauannya.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya dikasur melihat topeng rubahnya. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh mengenai topeng tersebut. Dia membenamkan mukanya pada topeng itu dan terisak pelan.

'Semuanya gagal. Aku merindukanmu, tou-chan.'

XxxXxxXxx

Keesokan harinya Naruto terbangun dan baru menyadari dia menangis sepanjang hari sampai tertidur karena cape.

Naruto mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar. Dia melihat kearah sampingnya dan melihat Kakashi tak berada disana. Dengan malas, Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil jaketnya untuk menaruh topengnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi saat tiba-tiba badannya menjadi kaku. Matanya membelalak tak percaya, dia melihat Kakashi bersama seorang perempuan yang sama seperti waktu itu berada dibawah lantai dan keduanya tidak memakai busana. Diapun dapat mencium alkohol dan rasa amis yang kuat diudara.

Ternyata tou-chan tak pulang karena bersama perempuan itu.. Dia sudah dapat mengira itu semua. Karena tak ingin melihat itu semua, Naruto dengan cepat mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar. Dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dia tidak mempedulikan teriakan para warga saat melihatnya. Dia terus berlari hingga keluar dari gerbang Konoha.

Indranya semuanya menjadi redup. Dia tak dapat mendengarkan teriakan warga ataupun penjaga gerbang Konoha saat dia melintas. Dia tak dapat melihat berada dimana dia sekarang. Dia tak dapat merasakan kakinya yang mulai terasa sakit akibat paksaannya untuk berlari. Pikirannya terus berada pada adegan tadi, dia tak menyangka ayahnya seperti itu. Dan itu mungkin adalah kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia mengucapkan kata seperti yang ayahnya inginkan.

Dia mengacaukannya

Dia sungguh mengacaukan semuanya

Naruto tak sengaja tersandung kayu dan membuatnya terpelanting kedepan dan kepalanya terantuk pohon didepannya. Mengerang sakit, Naruto mencoba bangun tetapi kepalanya terasa begitu sakit hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan badannya bersender pada pohon tersebut. Dia membenamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya dan menangis kencang. Mengeluarkan semua kekesalan dan kesedihan yang dia pendam dari kecil.

'Monster sepertiku memang tak berhak untuk bahagia. Aku tak berhak berharap mendapatkan seseorang yang peduli denganku.'

Naruto terus menangis dan menangis tak menyadari ada sesosok bayang yang melihatnya dari kejauhan.

XxxXxxXxx

Kakashi terbangun dan mengerang saat merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Dia menengok kesampingnya dan melihat perempuan yang tadi malam masih ada. Dia menghela nafas panjang, dengan hati-hati dia melepas tangan yang melingkar didadanya dan berdiri.

Memijat kepalanya, dia mengambil pil aspirin dari laci dapur dan langsung dia telan kedalam mulut dibantu dengan air. Setelah itu dia beranjak ke kamar tidur untuk mengecek Naruto dan melihat sudah tidak ada disana.

'Mungkinkah dia pergi bermain?'

Kakashi memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan badannya yang lengket. Setelah itu, dia memakai baju bersih dan meletakkan baju kotor didalam keranjang. Saat dia kembali kedalam dapur, perempuan yang tadi sudah menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan kartu nama beserta no telephone.

Kakashi membuang kartu nama tersebut dan mulai memakai rompi jouninnya dan masker wajahnya, memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto.

"Kakashi-san! Kakashi-san!" Teriak seseorang.

Kakashi mengunci pintu apartemen dan berbalik melihat Genma yang berlari kearahnya. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Yo Genma! Ada apa kau memanggilku? Dan mengapa wajahmu terlihat seperti baru saja dikejar oleh anjing." Candanya, mengangkat alisnya saat Genma mengangkat tangannya dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Kakashi-san kau tidak tahu?!"

"Tahu apa? Aku baru bangun tidur dan mendapati Naruto tidak ada di kamarnya jadi aku mencoba untuk mencarinya ketaman."

Genma menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?! Naruto tidak berada ditaman tetapi dia berlari keluar dari Konoha! Aku mencoba memanggilnya tetapi dia tidak merespon dan terus berlari menjauh! Raido sedang berlari untuk menginformasikan hal ini ke Hokage-sama! Bagaimana dirimu tidak mengetahuinya?! Kakashi?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi berlari meninggalkan Genma yang terlihat kesal karena telah mengabaikannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat rasa takut membuncah didalam dirinya. Dia mencoba memanggil Naruto beberapa kali tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya dia membuat segel tangan yang setelah itu tangannya menghantam tanah.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Seekor anjing pug kecil muncul. Anjing ini bertubuh kecil dengan bulu coklat dengan moncong dan telinga coklat tua. Dia memiliki kaki berwarna pink dan memakai pakaian standar ninken yang terdiri dari rompi biru dengan segel heno-heno-moheji dan pelindung dahi Konoha, tetapi pelindung itu dia kenakan di atas kepalanya. Dia juga memakai perban pada kaki depan kanannya.

"Yo Kakashi."

"Pakkun cepat lacak keberadaan Naruto. Sekarang!" Perintahnya tegas.

Pakkun yang terlihat bingung hanya dapat mengikuti perintahnya. Dia mengendus udara beberapa saat.

"Disini!" Pakkun langsung berlari cepat kearah dimana jejak Naruto dan Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kakashi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Tidak sekarang Pakkun. Tetaplah fokus pada-"

Perkataannya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara jeritan dari kejauhan. Kakashi langsung mendekati asal suara tersebut, jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga terasa dikupingnya. Dia berharap jeritan tadi bukan berasal dari Naruto melainkan semacam hewan atau apapun itu kecuali Naruto.

Dunianya tiba-tiba hancur saat melihat Naruto tergeletak bersimpah darah ditanah. Dia langsung mendekatinya dan jatuh berlutut dihadapannya. Kakashi mengecek nadi Naruto dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Dia dapat merasakannya tetapi begitu kecil.

"Pakkun cepat panggil yang lain kesini." Kakashk berkata. Mukanya terlihat sangat pucat saat ini.

"Tapi Kakashi.. Jarak antara dirimu dan Konoha terbilang jauh aku tak akan bisa sampai disana tepat waktu."

"Sekarang Pakkun! Tolonglah!" Kakashi memohon. Dia mengangkat tubuh lemas Naruto dari tanah dan menggendongnya dengan erat sambil memanggilnya beberapa kali. Kakashi bahkan tak menyadari saat Pakkun telah berlari pergi.

Memosisikan dirinya bersender pada pohon, Kakashi menangis. Membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut pirang bercampur merah. Dia terus mengucapkan kata maaf dan maaf berkali-kali.

"Tou-chan." Suara pelan dari arahnya membuatnya melihat kebawah, menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Naruto.." Kakashi baru saja mendengarnya berbicara dan suara itu terdengar seperti musik ditelinganya. Tangannya menyapu poni Naruto dan membersihkan darah pada wajahnya. "Dirimu memiliki suara yang indah."

Naruto tertawa geli membuat perutnya terasa panas.

"Tou-chan.. bisa bisa kamu mengambil benda yang ada didalam jaketku?" Pinta Naruto dengan suara kecil.

Kakashi meraih jaket Naruto yang telah berlumuran darah, dia merogoh kantongnya dan mendapati sesuatu yang padat didalam kantong tersebut. Dia menarik keluar dan mendapati sebuah topeng Anbu berbentuk rubah.

"Selamat ulang tahun ne, tou-chan. Aku tak tahu harus memberimu apa saat itu dan aku baru ingat tou-chan memiliki topeng yang mirip seperti itu.. Jadi aku membelikan yang baru. Kau menyukainya?"

Kakashi terisak dan menangis mendekap tubuh Naruto. "Maafkan aku.." ucapnya.

"Ne.. Tou-chan tidak menyukainya?" Nada panik pada Naruto membuat Kakashi cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah kado terbaik yang aku terima." Kakashi berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia memeluk erat Naruto dan mencium pipinya sambil membisikan terima kasih ditelinganya. Dia dapat merasakan senyuman diwajah Naruto.

Tak berlangsung lama, Kakashi dapat merasakan Naruto bergerak digendongannya dan dia dapat melihat Naruto mencoba untuk bernafas lebih baik, mukanya terlihat begitu kesakitan. Dia mengeluarkan suara rengekkan pelan dan tangan kecilnya bergerak kesana kemari diudara.

Kakashi menggenggam kedua tangan kecilnya. "Sshh.. Naru-chan tidak apa-apa, aku disini." Bisiknya. "Aku disini, jadi tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

Tak dapat menahannya, Kakashi langsung menangis kencang. Dia mendekap tubuh Naruto erat dan berteriak dengan kencang.

 _"Ne, tou-chan.. Aku sangat bersyukur jiji mempertemukanku denganmu. Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku mengira dirimu seperti yang lainnya yaitu membenciku dan ternyata dugaanku salah. Maaf aku tak berbicara lebih awal seperti yang kau harapkan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku menyayangimu."_

 **"NARUTO!!"**

The End-

Waah.. Aku nangis sambil buat ini ;_; maafkan mimin Naru-chan!! *Nangis kepojokan*

Jadi bagaimana minna.. Semoga kalian suka fanfic one-shot ini. Maaf kalau banyam typonya dan ga bagus ;_;


End file.
